When You're Gone
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: Sasuke returns to the Konoha one night. What happens when he sees Sakura? Will it be a battle or will it be romantic prehaps even both...Sasuke x Sakura Oneshot Songfic


**When You're Gone**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the Anime/Manga 'Naruto' and no I don't own the song featured in this songfic/oneshot called "When you're Gone" – Avril Lavigne.

**The Angel Of Sincerity:**This Sasuke and Sakura songfic/oneshot was done as a request for one of my friends on DA and I really liked how it turned out, so I hope you all like it too Please Read and Review. xx

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Walking through the tall grass of the open meadow, Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look up at the moon shining up in the sky in all its brilliance; as he released a tiresome sigh. "The moon never really changes. It always rises and falls. It pretends to break away, as it becomes a different shape…but in truth it's always the same. It never really changes. Not at all," he noted as his hand holding his Katana quivered with anger.

Forcing his attention elsewhere Sasuke continued to walk further ahead, almost reaching his destination. _'It's a shame other aspects of life don't follow the moon's example and just keep things the way they are…'_ he thought bitterly as he remembered the day he returned home to find his clan slaughtered, followed by the bittersweet memory of the day he left the Konoha, despite Sakura's pleas for him to stay. This sent a seemingly toxic chill down his spine. As he bit down on his lip, _'Nothing like that can happen ever again…Itachi is dead and Orochimaru…'_ he snickered slightly, _'…Orochimaru isn't a threat to me any longer…'_

Upon reaching the edge of the meadow he sat on a large slightly damp rock looking down at the Konoha. "I wish things could've been different," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his feathered black hair, causing a few bangs to fall over his captivating ebony eyes glittering in the moonlight.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK.  
I miss you._

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she bolted upright in her bed, hot tears streamed from her eyes and down her silky cheeks as she looked around the room anxiously as her heart beat so fast she thought she would have a heart attack.

Dropping her head she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the remaining tear to flood down her cheeks, _'It was only a dream…he's not here…'_ she noted silently as her hands clenched at the bedspread. The same dream kept her love for him strong as ever, but at the same time it was disheartening as since he had left; all those years ago her dream hadn't even came close to occurring in reality.

Climbing out of her bed, she walked over to her open bedroom window; leaning forward on the wooden window frame as she wiped the tears from her poignant emerald eyes. She smiled sadly as she looked out at the stars and the beautiful full moon, singing its own tragic song as it glowed an off-white shade of helplessness. It was helpless in the way that it was doomed for all eternity to be the bringer of the darkness that all broken hearts dreaded, nightfall. In the same breath nightfall came hand-in-hand with dreams; where everything seemed so real that it only intensified the suffering of already broken hearts and tainted love.

Biting down on her quivering lips Sakura gazed up at the moon reverently. "I'll never give up Sasuke-kun," she vowed, "No matter what it takes."

Taking a deep breath Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, while slipping his free hand nervously into the pocket of the traditional clothes. The same ones that he had been literally forced to wear when he was still a member of Orochimaru's following. Taking his first steps into the Konoha for years Sasuke instantly felt as if part of the weight upon his soul had lessened.

Ignoring the gasps and mutters of the civilians, Sasuke started to walk directly towards the office of the village hidden in the leave's Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. _'How on earth do I face him after all these years…He and everyone in this village have been treated as my enemies for the past years. I had no other options…'_ He thought as he stopped in his tracks, looking across the dirt road where he spotted the side street where he had so many memories. The street where he had been chased by that one girl, the street where he had made the same girl cry, that same street he had left her in on that almost regrettable night that he left the Konoha. His eyes softened as his throat went dry, _'Haruno Sakura…'_

Looking down at his feet Sasuke took a deep breath and started to walk in a different direction. "I need to see her in case my meeting with the Dobe doesn't go as planned..." he whispered to himself, as he trembled from the cool air that was now circling around his form, while the leaves of nearby trees rustled against one another.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK.  
I miss you._

Slowly emerging from her villa Sakura shivered as the freezing breeze passed around her. "I needed to get out," she told herself, as she passed the ramen shop that Naruto loved so dearly. Noticing a dark figure in the corner of her left eye she spun to face it, as she pulled out a kunai from the pouch that was always attached to her thigh.

The dark figure walked slowly in her direction until he stepped out of the shadows; as a thin veil of light emanated from the moon, gracing down upon his muscular figure.

Sakura's thin brows rose as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sasuke?" she whispered unsurely; as she noticed the familiar outfit of Orochimaru's followers along with raven hair. "Sasuke-kun…"she muttered as she started to run towards him.

Sasuke's eyes danced magnificently in the moonlight as he looked back at her, unfazed by the fact she was totally mystified due to his sudden return. A smirk crossed his lips as he whispered her name, "Sakura…"

An uncontrollable smile broke across her lips as she came to a complete halt, only centimetres away from him. _'Oh I better not get too carried away,'_ she thought glumly as she looked down at her feet. _'He never really liked hugs…or me for that matter…Wait! What am I doing? He deserves a piece of my mind!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. Slowly Sakura took a couple of steps back as she folded her arms nervously across her chest, "Sasuke-kun…Why are you back in the Konoha?"

Sasuke remained silent, content just watching her with amusement evident in his eyes.

Flaring her nostrils in frustration Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she reached for her kunai once more; this time taking up a fighting stance with her kunai raised before her face in defence. "Fight me then. If I win you have to tell me!" she demanded hotly as she glared at him.

A gentle smile crossed his lips as he drew his katana. "Just don't hold back," he reminded her as he took up a stance.

"Have I ever?" she replied as they lunged forward, their blades meeting in a loud pang of worn metal. Veering around each other for a long time they soon sprung apart.

Sakura mentally cursed herself for challenging him; when all she had was kunai and shuriken, where as Sasuke had a lengthy kantana as well as the weapons she had giving him the upper hand.

Running towards her, Sasuke quickly made a hand sign as he leapt into the air; partially blocking out the moon as he brought his katana up over his head.

Sakura froze as she quickly made the replacement jutsu hand sign; reappearing meters away from her former destination as a log fell to the ground. Looking around she noticed Sasuke had disappeared. _'That hand sign before must've been one for a clone jutsu,'_ she noted silently as the cold metal blade of a katana pressed lightly against her soft skin, while the heat from Sasuke's breath caressed the back of her neck and one arm wrap around her, trapping one of her arms. A gasp to escaped Sakura's lips, as she turned to look over her right shoulder and directly into Sasuke's calm dark eyes.

Pressing his lips against her neck he mumbled, "You're annoying, because you're all I can think about; no matter where I go."

Her eyes widened as she looked into his shockedly trembling with excitement, _'Sasuke-kun! Is this really Sasuke-kun?!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"You're frustrating," he continued, "because you could be so much more than just a fangirl," he added as he nipped her right ear playfully.

A smile crept onto her lips as she dropped her kunai and placed her now free hand atop of the one he had wrapped around her waist.

Lowering his lashes he smiled deviously at the effect he has over her and her body.

Sakura blinked in amazement, _'Wait was that a…a smile?'_ Inner Sakura wondered.

Caressing her arms his smile soon vanished, "and I could never like you because I love you Sakura," he finished as his lips came crashing down on hers, meeting hungrily.

Sakura spun around, her arms winding around his neck as she felt two tears roll down her cheeks.

Sasuke's hands quickly and skilfully strung through her now long rose pink hair, tasted her tears as they slipped onto her lips and into her mouth.

Slowly breaking their kiss Sakura smiled and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered as she trembled with joy.

Wrapping his arms around her frame Sasuke smiled slightly as he closed his eyes.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK.  
I miss you._

Opening her eyes she peered up at him, "Stay at my villa. I don't want you to leave again…" she trailed.

"I wish I could but I need to speak with the Dobe first," Sasuke groaned as he smiled with discontent. "I intend to stay here, so I have to find out what sort of trial or punishment I'll get for betraying the village…" he mumbled, "I doubt it will be filled with butterflies and hugs like most happy ordeals."

Sakura sighed as she picked up his free hand, bringing it up to her lips as she planted light kisses on it before looking meaningfully. "I'm going with you," she replied as she quickly placed a finger on his lips just as he was about to protest the idea, "Ah, Ah, Ah…I said I'm going with you Sasuke-kun. I'm not letting you leave my sight again."

Sasuke smiled and pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. "You know, it might not end with me being able to live. I'm a traitor, they will have every right to execute me Sakura-san…" he started as Sakura's lips trembled at his words, "Even if Naruto the Dobe doesn't agree with it, he'll have no choice but to agree with the vote of the council."

"Sasuke-kun!" she wept as she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, letting tears fall freely down her cheeks from her tightly shut eyes. "D-D-Don't go…t-to Naruto…" she stuttered quietly in his ear between sobs, "Runaway…T-Take me with y-you."

His eyes widened as he moved so he could look down at her in surprise. "Sakura-san?" he whispered in disbelief, "You would do that?"

She laughed sadly as he thumbed away her tears, "Of course I would stupid!" she exclaimed as she moved forward; resting her head against his chest. "I'd do anything for you. Besides…I asked you to take me with you the last time you left, so why wouldn't I want to do that now that I know you love me too?" she said nervously.

He smiled as he pressed his lips down upon hers, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Sakura whispered as they vanished, leaving a swirl of leaves where they once stood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** So how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of this. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


End file.
